


The Sakurai Shrine

by Hyogacamus1984



Category: Arashi (Band), Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Keio University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 03:09:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5727469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyogacamus1984/pseuds/Hyogacamus1984
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the world calls Sho the "Sakurai Shrine"...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Moments

August 2015  
I remembered seeing the news of Horikita Maki and Yamamoto Koji announcing their marriage. I was doing the routine check in the ward and heard it on the TV.  
I didn’t pay much attention to it. 

I know who Yamamoto Koji is. He was the youngest brother in “Hitotsu Yane no Shita”. Something I watched with my parents when I was little.  
And I know of Horikita Maki. She was the lead actress (kind of?) in “Nobuta wo Produce” with Kamenashi Kazuya and Yamashita Tomohisa. Both Yamashita and Kemenashi are from my generation and we practically grew up together - they were Johnny’s Junior on TV whilst I was doing my homework. They sat through all my revisions with me through medical school. I was a female grew up in Japan. Johnny’s Associate is a massive part of my life.

\---

I feel the bed move and I glance at the clock on my bedside table.  
Half past four in the morning.  
I have to be up in an hour and half.  
“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you.” a familiar voice whisper. “Go back to bed, I know you’ve got early shift today.”  
“Did you just get home?” I ask.  
“I got back about an hour ago.” He answers, getting himself tuck into bed next to me before wrapping a comforting arm round my middle. “I can drop you off at the university hospital tomorrow morning? I am heading that way.”  
“That’d be nice.” I answer, patting his hand with mine. “We can have an early breakfast.”  
“I can do with an early breakfast.” He says. “Though I don’t know if that’s any good for me diet.”

\---

September 2015  
Hell broke loose when Fukiishi Kazue and Fukuyama Masaharu announced their marriage. 

Of course I know who both of them are. When you watched so many TV dramas on TV, it’s hard to miss it. Fukuyama was in “Hitotsu Yane no Shita” as the gorgeous sexy second older brother (who believe or not, was my motivation of becoming a doctor). Fukiishi was in “Bambino!” With one Matsumoto Jun, and that’s a drama that I cannot miss for obvious reasons (I would be verbally abused and become a pulp, not kidding). She was in the first episode of “Kindaichi Shounen no Jikanbo NEO”. Kindaichi is something I grew up watching (sometimes I wonder how the hell I managed to graduate from medical school, watching so much TV), from the original with Domoto Tsuyoshi, then the second generation, MatsuJun, then the special version of Kamenashi, the third generation and of course the newest addition to the franchise, Yamada Ryosuke. 

Many female were in tears and many of them turned up at the emergency room, claiming they are suffering from broken heart syndrome.  
I was on graveyard, and when I walked into the hospital, it was just full of snotty middle-aged female.  
I have never been so busy and I was completely exhausted when my shift ends.

\---

0853  
I saw the situation in hospitals after the news yesterday on News Zero, and hopefully that didn’t cause too much of a nuisance for you. Would you be able to come to dinner or are you working swing or graveyard shift? 

0911  
I didn’t expect the workload to be that bad. Luckily there was no real emergency last night. I have just finished a graveyard. I will be at dinner. 

0913  
Excellent. I will see you tonight. It’s a full house!

I smiled at the message. Full house huh?

*

“Tataima.” I look up from my laptop on the sofa and smile at the face that pops round the corner from the reception.  
“Okaeri.” I answer and looked at the clock. Half past five. “You’re home early.”  
Then he notices what is playing on the TV.  
VS Arashi.  
“I haven’t watched this episode yet.” He says, pointing at the TV. “Live?”  
“Rerun. I’m recording though.”  
“Of course you are.” He answers. “Anyways, I don’t have anything tonight so I thought we can go out and have dinner.”  
“Can’t.” I answer.  
“Why?”  
“I have dinner plans already.”  
“What? With whom?”  
“You family.” I throw him my phone with his mother’s message on the screen.  
“I didn’t get that.” He pulls out his phone. “Oh. Two missed calls from this morning.” I shut down my computer. “It’s mum.” He dials the voicemail number.  
“Did she say go home and have dinner?”  
“She did.” He answers after listening to the voicemail. “Looks like we are going home for dinner.” he says. “Mum said it’s a full house.”

\---

December 2015  
When rumours of Kitagawa Keiko and Daigo getting married in the new year of 2016 surfaced, it was of course announced in News Zero. Daigo was Ultraman and Kitagawa was Sailor Mars. They were part of my childhood memories (even though I was closer to be an adult than a child when they were Ultraman and Sailor Mars respectively). Daigo is also a member or Breakerz, and they have some pretty epic music. Also Daigo has featured many times in Domoto Kyoudai, and Kitagawa was in Buzzer Heat with Yamashita. 

Someone made a joke about how every single female that got married recently (who hit the news of course) has worked with Sakuari Sho.  
They started calling him “Sakurai Shrine”. All you have to do is work with him and you’ll get married.  
His friends, brothers and teammates tease him about how his personality and character does not suit marriage life and he prompted the female lead that he worked with to get married after spending so much time with him filming. 

I laughed at that. 

*

January 2016  
When the news of Kitagawa Keiko and Daigo finally got married, I was at work like usual, but I was just finishing my graveyard shift. I smiled at the news when it appears on News Zero.  
Sakurai Sho once again was tease mercilessly by his co-workers, and again by his closest and dearest friends, and many of them asked when he’s going to get married.  
Of course, the closest and dearest to his heart told him he’s not the marrying type on national TV.

It put a smile on my face.

\---

The moment I walk into the flat, I smell something cooking in the kitchen, despite the fact it is half past eleven in the evening.  
This is never a good sign.  
I am the only one that cooks in our kitchen.  
I kick off my shoes as quick (and as neat) as possible, knowing he is a neat freak and if he sees my shoes being carelessly kicked off, he will be mental.  
Then I notice the extra four pairs of (different style) shoes line up by the door.  
The guest slippers are all gone when I pull mine out.  
He is not cooking. Someone else is.  
That is a good sign.  
I make my way in the lounge, and it looks as if a storm is still passing through, with a planned route.  
Bags sit at the back sofa, jackets over the top. Two people sitting on the floor pulling chicken into shreds, with beer sitting on the coffee table. Two of them are cutting up vegetables on the kitchen counter, and I can definitely smell pasta being cooked.  
“Okaeri!” Five voices chime in perfect harmony.  
“Tataima!” I smile.  
“Dinner is nearly ready.” Leader says from the kitchen.  
“It’s Italian.” J adds.  
“I don’t expect anything less.” I answer as I take off my coat and put it with the rest of them. “Can I help?”  
“Can you set the table?” He asks as he comes out of the kitchen with plates and bowls.  
“Of course.” I answer and grab the cutlery. “I assume you all have a day off tomorrow then?”  
“Yeah.” They answer.  
“Are you going to be okay with a late night tonight?” He asks as he wraps an arm round me after he has put down the plates. He hooks his chin over my shoulder.  
“I am off tomorrow, then I have an early shift the day after. I can party as hard as I need to tonight.”

*

Dinner is noisy of course, beers everywhere, J has gone for Cavatappi and not the usual spaghetti.  
With chicken, mushroom in a creamy sauce with pesto.  
“Now that Daigo is getting married with Keiko-san, what do I have to do to the Shrine to get married?” J says with a smirk on his face, he throws a cherry tomato at him.  
“I thought you’re getting married?” He teases and we laugh at him as J’s cheeks turns redder and redder.  
“Yeah, I thought you’re getting married this year?” I tease with him.  
“You’d know. We don’t even know he’s living with his girlfriend until he told us he was moving out from his parents’ house.” J smirks.  
“I’m still impressed at how Sho can keep all this under hidden after all this years.” Leader says, waving his arms round indicating our flat. “Have a girlfriend you met at university, moved in together and no one noticed.”  
“Is Mao-Chan coming over?” I say, hoping to divert them away from Sho and me.  
“It’s past midnight. Of course she’s not coming over.” Nino smirks at me. “Did you leave your brain at work?”  
“I don’t need a brain at home.” I answer back. “Sho’s got more than enough brain power to run all four of you, plus me.”  
“You’d think he’d go for someone quiet.” Aiba says, taking a massive sip of beer and completely ignore my diversion. “Nope. You have to go with the smart and loud emergency doctor.”  
“Hey, she’s saved your ass plenty of times.” he says and points at Aiba. “Remember all those cuts and scratches you got from Tensai Shimura Dobutsuen.”  
“And to be fair, I wasn’t an emergency doctor when Sho met me. I was a medical student.” I answer. “And he was finishing university when I start.”  
“No he wasn’t.” Nino says. “There’s an overlap!”  
“He was doing his final exams when he met me.” I say. “And he’s never in university!”  
“Yes. The only day he was in university, you got him!” Aiba says.  
“I am in university a lot more than you think.” He smirks. 

* 

Leader, Nino and Aiba leave just before three o’ clock. J helps with the cleaning up, Sho tells him he doesn’t have to.  
“I am the one who made the mess, it’s only fair if I clean up.” He answers.  
“Why don’t you two go chill on the sofa and I’ll deal with the kitchen.” I smile. “I will even make matcha.”  
“There are times you can behave like a Japanese housewife!” J exclaims as I flip him the bird. He laughs. “This one is fierce.”  
“Give me a shout if you need help.” I nod.  
I know J wants to talk to Sho. It has been written all over his face.  
I try to tune out of their conversation but it’s difficult. I am a female after all.  
“What’s up?”  
“Just... I admire how you have a completely separate personal life and work life.”  
“You have to understand I also have a lot of focus on my father’s occupation.” Sho answers. “What I do also affect him, I have to keep myself as far from the as limelight as possible when I’m not working.” J nods. “But at least the general public accepts your relationship. I am still in hiding.”  
“No offence, you know even if you tell the world you are married, you’re not going to cause any havoc like Fukuyama-San, right?”  
“I know that.” Sho says. “But the slightly narcissist part of me wants to think I have made an impact somewhere somehow.”  
I put a tray of tea onto the coffee table and sit down on the floor next to Sho as he puts a comforting arm round me.  
“What you have, I have always admired.” J says.  
“Stop sounding like Yoda.” I say.  
“You appreciate what you see on the surface, but when you actually see what we do when we’re alone, you probably think we are totally boring.”  
“I was going to say that’s too much information.” J says and laughs before he stands up. “Anyways, thank you for having me. I am going to make my exit now.”  
“Are you okay to go home?” I ask. “Do you want to call a taxi and pick up your car later?”  
“Nah. I’ll be fine driving home.” He answers and puts on his jacket. “I haven’t actually had any alcohol.”  
“Alright. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Sho says and the two of them fist-bump before J happily walk out of the house as if he has lived here most of his life.  
“It’s been a while since you were all here.” I say, putting the cups into the sink. I can deal with them when I have some sleep.  
“It’s been a while since we’ve moved here.” Sho answers, sitting on the sofa. “It’s coming up to 10 years, has it not?”  
“Something like that.” I smile, pick up my jacket and bag and head towards the bedroom. “I’m glad you picked me though.”  
“I am glad you told me to get out of your way.” He says as he follows after me. “I don’t think I have ever had that in university before.”  
“I need my coffee, you were in the way - what else can I say?” I laugh.


	2. Memories

December 2003  
“Sorry, do you mind moving out of my way?” A female voice says right behind Sho.   
“Sorry.” Sho answers. He feels his cheeks grow hot – he needs to be in university for his finals and keeps up the attendance, but every time he is in university he seems to create havoc everywhere. He just needs a coffee before he has to rush off to rehearsal again. He turns to look at the owner of the voice again. The girl is ordering a mocha with a shot of hazelnut and whipped cream. She looks as if she hasn’t slept for a while, with a pair of black and white glasses covering her eyes, books in a cross-body bag and a lab coat in her arm. The moment the coffee reaches her, she takes a small careful sip and her eyes light up with a content smile on her face. Sho has never thought he has seen someone like that before – smiling like a child with just a sip of coffee. He is about to approach her when his phone buzzes in his pocket, his alarm telling him he has an hour before he is due at rehearsal. He looks up again, and she has gone without a trace.

*

January 2004  
The library is always quiet.  
The library is also a very large building.  
Sho likes that.  
It means that once he makes his way to the library, no one will ever find him unless he appears to them.  
He is browsing through the books in the science section (which is next to economics) during the day, when he notices a familiar female sitting by one of the tables next to the windows at the back of the room. She is facing her laptop, with headphones in her ears and frantically typing away. Her bag is sitting next to her on a chair. She reaches for the coffee sitting on the table and gives it a shake, then she pouts and put the cup down.   
Sho rushes out of the building and to a less busy coffee shop on campus and ordered a large mocha with whipped cream, and a shot of hazelnut before going back to the library through the back door. He tries to remember when she sits, but only the laptop and her bag were at the table.  
She is nowhere to be seen.

*

February 2004  
Sho walks out of his exam and sigh.  
He thinks he has passed, but he wants more than just a pass.  
If he’s gone this far already, he might as well make the most of it and try his best.  
He heads straight to the library with his books and decides to hide out there for the afternoon. He hasn’t got another exam for another week, but he also hasn’t got any job line up, because he has requested not to be disturbed during exam time, and for once he got his wish.  
The library is busier than usual because of the exam period, and it is difficult to find a free space to sit. He wanders and subconsciously heads to the back of the room, where he can avoid the general public.  
There she is.  
Sitting there with books surrounding her, still facing her laptop and headphones in her ears.   
“Hi.” He says, waving his hand between her and her screen. She looks up. “Can I sit down?”  
“Hi, sorry. Of course.” She smiles and moves her bag and shoves some of her books together.   
Sho doesn’t know how long it has been, he remembers hearing the announcement that the library is closing and he looks at his watch.   
Nine.  
Sho looks up opposite her as she sighs and turns off her laptop and puts them away in her bag. She expertly puts every book back in their rightful places. Sho quickly shoves his stuff back into his bag as she picks up her bag and put it over her shoulders.  
“Hey, do you want to catch a coffee?” Sho asks. “I’m Sho.”  
“Er… sure!” She answers. “Nice to meet you, Sho-san.”


	3. Sakurai Sho - Thoughts on Love

[Taken from Hanamaru Market - 2013]

I trust my gut feeling. If it’s the person that I want to be with, I’d go for it.  
You can’t take love and relationship for granted. You have to work on it.  
I want a relationship that grows alongside with me, and if I love someone, I’ll be with the person.


End file.
